


Chase away your loneliness

by nawrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Some Fluff, Some angst, friends with benefits deal, no one else oops, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawrry/pseuds/nawrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s grin is grim as he sets his phone to the side, settling back against his pillow and examining the room again as he waits for Harry. If only Harry knew the real implication when he said he was lonely. No, it wasn’t meant to sound so desperate, so easy to get him there in his bed so he could use him for his needs. That’s what it felt like, and he supposes he might be, but if Harry knew that he really was lonely- not just in the physical way- but in the emotional, the empty-to-the-core way, the loneliness that leaves him lying awake for hours and night, trapped in deafening silence way, maybe he would never leave him that way again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase away your loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> It sort of switches POV's during so sorry if it's confusing at all. Thanks for reading!

His room is bare and basic, bathed in darkness until Niall reaches to flick on the lamp, a discontented sigh huffing from his lips. The room fills with light, but it does no help in making him feel more comforted, rather it reveals every empty corner in the room, every space in his bed that remains empty.

His phone is grabbed from the bedside table, a familiar number punched in routinely, a hand run through his tousled blonde locks as he brings it to his ear. He waits with deep breaths for the sound of Harry's voice, slightly sleepy like he figured it would be considering the late hour, but still smooth and addictive.

“Harry,” he breathes, clearing his throat. “You alright? Are you doing anything?”

“It’s almost one in the morning, Niall,” he replies shortly. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“Fair enough,” Niall chuckles nervously. “Well…I’m kind of lonely,” he mumbles, fiddling with the hem of the sheet while the implication sets in.

“Of course you are,” Harry sighs, having it not been the first time he's heard this, been called by Niall at a late hour and against his better judgement went to his house to satisfy the desires they both held for each other, to get lost in the taste of each other, the electricity of skin against skin, the strength and steady power of hips moving with hips.

“Give me a little while, I’m not tired either,” Harry tells him, gathering his things and heading to the door.

Niall’s grin is grim as he sets his phone to the side, settling back against his pillow and examining the room again as he waits for Harry. If only Harry knew the real implication when he said he was lonely. No, it wasn’t meant to sound so desperate, so easy to get him there in his bed so he could use him for his needs. That’s what it felt like, and he supposes he might be, but if Harry knew that he really was lonely- not just in the physical way- but in the emotional, the empty-to-the-core way, the loneliness that leaves him lying awake for hours and night, trapped in deafening silence way, maybe he would never leave him that way again.

He knows soon Harry will be there and he’ll feel so far from lonely as he holds him in his arms, the times that he's spent the night being some of the best nights in Niall's life, molding his body to Harry's and smelling his scent until the room gets light enough to fill all of the empty spaces inside him. All until he leaves again.

*****

Niall is like sunlight, even in the middle of the night. His eyes dance with colors that Harry can only dream of, his laugh is loud and infectious. Harry loves the way Niall looks under him, his head tipped back as his mouth forms silent words and low, long moans that Harry devours with his lips. Harry loves the dip in Niall's chin and the way his skin tastes, how easily the pale color of it flushes deep when Harry's tongue travels down Niall's hairline into his boxers. Harry's not afraid to admit to himself that he loves these things about Niall, he's come to terms with his feelings. He can't live without the light and warmth and happiness that is Niall, but he knows Niall doesn't feel the same way, that Harry doesn't possess that same sort of spirit. But he continues to answer to every one of Niall's calls, without thinking twice.

Harry's hips are bucking irregularly, signalling to Niall that he's coming down from his climax, following quickly after the blonde. Niall's hands rake through Harry's curls as Harry comes. "Yeah baby," he groans. "You're so beautiful." Niall's face flushes as he says this, catching himself before he goes too far in admitting his admiration. Niall doesn't want to scare Harry away. He wants to keep their deal, the one where he can call Harry whenever he wants and Harry will be there, the one where Harry is just almost his, the one where he can't lose him.

Both boys are quiet as Harry grabs a towel and begins cleaning Niall's sticky, sweaty stomach, his touch just drifting down to Niall's hips, grinning when he hears the smaller boy suck in a sharp breath. Harry tosses the towel to the side and crawls back up to Niall, their lips meeting in a kiss so soft and tender it almost feels wrong, like they're breaking a boundary they're not supposed to. Harry pulls away and stares into Niall's eyes, holding his gaze for as long as he can. He gets lost in the deep blue color, as vibrant and clear as the sky on a sunny day. At the same time Niall is getting lost in the beautiful green of Harry's eyes. It's a moment so honest and intimate and perfect that the boys are left breathless, until Harry feels Niall's foot moving against his calf, tickling his hair and making him grin. Niall chuckles and ducks his head underneath Harry's chin, humming softly. This is Harry's favorite part of their nights together, after both boys are spent and completely relaxed, after their guards are let down and Niall lets his words flow freely, open for Harry to listen to. Harry loves listening to Niall, drinking in his words, bathed in that heavy accent. He smiles fondly at each one of Niall's quirks and mannerisms, each little piece he learns about the blonde like a gift he'll treasure forever. Both boys laugh and whisper and Harry plays with Niall's hair while Niall presses little kisses to Harry's jaw. This is why it's so hard to let Niall go in the morning, these are the moments he craves during the day.

Niall's fingers lightly drum against Harry's collarbones, tapping to the rhythm of Harry's heartbeat.

"How long have we been doing this, Haz?" He asks. Harry pinches his eyes closed and thinks.

"Since your birthday, remember? So almost three months," Harry replies. Niall hums in agreement. 

"Why?" Harry asks.

Niall shrugs. "How long do you think we'll do this? I would have thought it would get old by now, you know?" Harry gulps, can feel his heart rate pick up because this is the moment to tell Niall how he feels the moment, the time to say that he's so in love with Niall, that he doesn't want to let him go, not tonight, not tomorrow morning, not ever. This is the moment to tell Niall that he feels nothing without him.

Harry hears Niall yawn, feels him stretch out against his side, senses the older boy's mind drifting away, his opportunity leaving.

"Niall," he whispers. "Are you falling asleep?"

"Maybe," Niall mumbles, "unless you can keep me awake." Harry catches the hint Niall drops, he rolls over so his legs are bracketing Niall's hips again, his lips lowering down to the spot beneath Niall's ear. 

"How do you want me?" Harry asks deeply. Niall whimpers as Harry's hand slides down his chest, teasing the base of Niall's hard length. Niall sucks in a deep breath and closes his eyes, his words tumbling out without thought.

"Forever," Niall gasps. "I want you forever Harry, just like this. More than this, actually. I want you every night, every morning, every day I want to be with you. I call you because I'm lonely and you're the only person who makes it better. I need you."

Harry's motions freeze, his eyes locking with Niall's. "Really?" He asks, too stunned to say anything. Niall nods, looking a bit uncomfortable, worried he said the wrong thing. Harry surges forward and catches Niall's lips against his, his breathing ragged as he and Niall fight for more and more of the other.

"Harry," Niall breathes, trying to catch his breath after a minute of kissing. "Talk to me."

"I want you, Niall," Harry says, grinning a bit. "I can't get enough of you." Niall's head falls back against the pillow and Harry's forehead rests on his, both boys satisfied with the words they've said, drinking in the other's breath and grinning against the other's lips as they feel their hearts filling to the brim, the lonely bits of them finally chased away.


End file.
